


A Day at the Fair

by WolfInTheStars



Series: Wolf-in-the-Stars Tumblr Prompts and AU's [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Magical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfInTheStars/pseuds/WolfInTheStars





	

**_PROMPT:_ ** _The Marauders + Lily go to a Muggle Carnival (Fun Fair) (Prompted by the wonderful_ **** [ **_@fakingtruths_ ** ](http://fakingtruths.tumblr.com/) _, Thank you so much for the prompt and the chat today lovely. I hope your studying is going well! <3) _

* * *

  


\- Lily was adamant that she was going to take the boys to a Muggle Fun Fair with her and the girls. 

\- No matter how much James Potter complained about it.

- “But Hogsmeade is so much better than anything the Muggles have, Lils!”

- “Shut up, James. We’re going.”

\- Sirius is practically vibrating with excitement. 

\- They have never been to Muggle fun fair before, but remembers when Remus told them about it when he went during summer of third year.

\- They’ve been fascinated by the idea of it since then. 

\- They remember this thing called ‘ferry-wheels’ or something that Remus said was incredible, especially if you’re luckily enough to get to the top when the sun is just setting.

\- Sirius hoped they were that lucky.

\- All of them had met at Lily’s house during the summer before their seventh year at Hogwarts. 

\- Remus was already there with Dorcas and Mary as they all lived semi-near each other. 

\- Sirius and James came next and had a very awkward first meeting with Lily’s sister, Petunia. 

\- James tried being as polite as he possibly could, because this was _Lily’s_ sister.

\- He wanted to make a good impression.

\- If it wasn’t Lily’s sister, he wouldn’t give two tosses about sending a well timed hex her way with how rude she was to the room at large, Muggle or not.

\- Sirius, on the other hand, told her exactly what they thought of her after hearing the way she treated Lily when they became friends back in fourth year.

\- Petunia’s face turned even more sour as she stormed up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door shut.

\- Lily was positively glowing for the rest of the day.

\- Finally, Peter, Marlene and Alice made it and they headed out to the bus station.

\- Lily had to explain to James and Sirius what the proper ettiequte on a muggle bus was, which literally when out the window the second the bus pulled up.

- “Where are all the beds?” Sirius asked, very loudly.

- “And why is it just one level? Where’s the chandelier?” James continued with the same level of loud.

\- Remus just face palmed himself and ushered them into their seats.

\- Sirius couldn’t stop tapping their foot against the floor.

\- This bus was way too slow and stopped too many times.

\- Realistically, it took half an hour to get to the fun fair, but it felt like an hour to James and Sirius who were used to the illegal speeds of The Knight Bus.

\- It was around 6pm when they got there because Lily said it felt more magical at night.

- “If you want magical, Lils, we could have just gone to Hogsmeade ...”

- “Shut _up_ , James!” 

\- Frank had met them at the entrance of the Fun Fair, as requested by Alice.

\- After Remus and Lily bought the entry wristbands and made sure everyone had them on properly, they were off inside.

\- (It was easier and safer for Remus and Lily to buy the bands than letting James and Sirius, and the other’s handle muggle money) 

\- James had to admit, the place certainly did have a bit of charm.

\- His eyes caught a stand that held multiple plush teddies on it, and a guy wearing a red and white striped top was shouting things at passers by.

- “Hey Remus, what’s that?” He asked, pointing over.

- “Oh, that’s a stall. Each stall has a different game and if you win the game, you win a prize.” He smiled. 

- “It’s supposed to be like a romantic gesture to win someone a toy on them ... James?”

\- But James was already gone after hearing ‘Romantic Gesture’ 

\- He slammed his hand down on the counter, startling the host.

- “I NEED TO WIN A TOY AS A ROMANTIC GESTURE HOW DO I DO IT?!” 

\- The host was just shocked that this boy was shouting at him, but quickly smiled and explained the rules of the game.

\- It seemed simple enough, just throw a ball and knock over a coconut. 

\- You got four balls, if you knocked over one coconut, you got a tiny toy, if you knocked over two, you got a medium sized toy, and if you knocked down all three, you won a large plushie.

\- He smirked. He was a chaser, it was his job to throw a ball at a small goal. He totally had this.

\- First ball.

\- _STRIKE_.

\- Lily laughed from the side lines. James scrunched up his face, and tried again.

\- _STRIKE_.

- “Honestly, and you’re our captain?” Marlene laughed along side. James just growled

\- Third try.

\- _STRIKE_.

- “Here, James, let me have the last go, please.” Lily grinned at him.

\- Begrudgingly, he passed the ball over for her to try.

\- And she knocked one down straight away. 

\- The host laughed.

- “Well, looks like the little lady is better than you there, sport. It’s a shame you got beat by a girl.”

\- James just furrowed his eyebrows at him.

- “She’s not a  _‘little lady’_. It’s not a  _‘shame’_ I got beat by a girl. That’s my friend there, go friend! Don’t be a sexist piece of shit and give her the toy she won.”

\- Lily felt radiant as the host stuttered out an apology and past over a small little beanie baby.

\- She leant up and gave James a small kiss on his cheek, who blushed and couldn’t help but touch where her lips had met his skin. 

\- Lily linked arms with Mary and walked off, giggling with each other. 

\- Sirius smacked James on his shoulder with a wink.

- “Good job, mate.” Sirius smiled, walking a little ahead with Remus.

- “Yeah, play your cards right and she might be swooning by the end of the night.” Peter joked.

- “Hey, guys. Frank and I are going to have a look at that haunted house, you want to come with?” Alice asked sweetly.

- “Oh, we will!” Dorcas said, grabbing ahold of Marlene’s hand and pulling her towards the house.

- “Nah, I’ll pass. I’m not a fan of those things.” Lily smiled. 

\- Mary agreed, as did the marauders. 

\- The four ran off, leaving the marauders, Lily and Mary to wander the fair.

\- They carried on playing on a few stalls for the next half an hour, then Lily dragged them onto a few of the rides.

- “These are the Twizzler.” Remus said, tugging Sirius into one of the carriages with him and James. “Put your arms up so we can pull the barrier down.”

\- Peter, Lily and Mary went into the carriage next to them and did the same. 

- “What does it do?” Sirius asked, but Remus just laughed and wouldn’t say until the ride started.

\- The ride started slow, just spinning around the three carriages around on a disk and started to gather up speed.

\- And then the bottom of the ride started to spin, too. Fast.

\- Sirius and James were screaming, holding on tight to the barrier.

\- Remus had both his arms in the air, wooing and cheering.

\- Sirius felt pretty sick afterwards and had to sit down, but demanded that they go on that ride again.

\- They walked around a bit more as the sun started to set over the park.

\- Peter spotted a Cotton Candy machine and asked if Mary wanted to split one with him.

\- She giggled her acceptance and they walked off with a wink and a nudge from James and Sirius.

\- Then Sirius saw it.

- “Moony. Moony. Is that the Ferry Wheels?!” They bounced slightly on the spot.

- “Yeah, Pads, but it’s called a Ferris Wheel. Do you want to go on it?”

- “Oh, can we?! Please?” They begged.

\- Remus melted at the cuteness of his best friend and nodded, pulling him along.

\- Leaving James and Lily on their own.

- “Okay, Pads, it’s not going to spin us like the Twizzler did, but you need to put your arms up so they can lock in the barrier, okay?”

- “Okay!” They beamed as they threw their arms in the air and waited for Remus to sit down. 

\- Sirius saw Remus quickly talk to the girl who was controlling the ride. She blushed and nodded at him, then he jumped into the carriage with Sirius and pulled the barrier down.

- “What did you say to her?” 

- “You’ll see.”

  


* * *

  


**[Back to James and Lily]**

\- They stood awkwardly next to each other for a moment.

\- James mussed the back of his hair, and Lily cuddled closer to her beanie baby.

\- James started to look around when something caught his eye.

- “Hey, what’s that thing?” He pointed and started to walk over to it.

\- Lily followed, looking around to see what it was James was looking at 

\- Then she saw it and frowned.

\- A kissing booth. 

\- With an incredibly beautiful young girl working it, and an equally good looking bloke stood next to her.

\- The girl had long blonde hair, an innocent baby face and bright blue eyes.

\- And James was just staring at her.

- “Erm, it’s called a kissing booth, James. It looks as if it’s set up for some form of charity.” She said as she skim read the sign next to the booth. 

\- “You pay to have a kiss with the girl, or the boy and the money goes to what ever cause their raising money for.”

- “Hey, that’s not a bad idea!” He beamed, but Lily felt sick. 

\- She didn’t want to watch James Potter, the bane of her life, pay to kiss someone _else_ , charity or not.

- “I might see if the Qudditch teams want to set one up to try and get new brooms for the school. It’s not fair to make people who can’t afford brooms buy them, or even make them use the horrible century old ones that Hogwarts have. We definitely need to get some new ones.” 

\- That made Lily feel even worse.

\- Although what James was proposing sounded like a great and very selfless act to raise money for brooms, she didn’t like the idea of him kissing people she _knew_ for money, either. 

\- She’d rather him kiss the random girl they had never met.

- “O..oh ... yeah, that... that sounds great, James.” She sighed.

\- James just smiled at her.

- “Don’t worry, Lil’s, I won’t make you pay of course.” He nudged her shoulder and winked, making her flush red.

- “Hey, want to go on that standing up ride?” He pointed.

- “The Round Up? Yeah sure.” She smiled, taking ahold of his hand and pulling him over and far away from the kissing booth.

* * *

  


**[Back to Sirius and Remus]**

- “Ready, Pads?” Remus asked, taking ahold of their hand over the barriers.

- “I’ve been ready since third year, Remus!” They grinned.

\- Then the ride took off very slowly. 

\- They went around once, and then again.

\- On the third time around, the Ferris Wheel stopped.

\- Right at the top of the ride, over looking the park and the sun set.

\- Sirius eyes blew wide open as their mouth dropped.

\- This was what real magic felt like.

\- Remus didn’t take in the scenery though.

\- He couldn’t keep his eyes off of Sirius and the beautiful glow the setting sun illuminated on their skin.

- “Was it everything you imagined it would be, Sirius?” He whispered.

- “And more.” They turned their head slightly to look at Remus who seemed a little bit closer than before.

- “Moony?” 

- “Sirius ... I’ve been waiting since third year to get you in this exact spot. It’s killed me that I’ve had to wait so long to do but, but I wanted to do this right.”

- “I ... I don’t understand what you mean?” 

- “Sirius, can I ... will you ... Can I kiss you?” Remus whispered.

\- Sirius’ mouth fell open again. Remus fidgeted, waiting for an answer.

\- Sirius was a loss for words. They nodded their head, closed their eyes and leant forward.

\- Remus did the same. It was a sweet and gentle kiss. 

\- Remus pulled back slightly and kissed Sirius cheek.

- “Will you go out with me? Please?”

- “God, yes, Moony!” Sirius moaning, placing both of his hands on Remus’ cheeks and pulled him back in for a long, deep kiss.

\- Neither of them had heard the firework display set off in the distance, but they certainly heard James’ obnoxious cheering.

- “WOO! FINALLY!” He shouted, making Lily laugh. 

\- They pulled apart and looked over the edge of the carriage to see James with his arm around Lily’s waist, Peter holding Mary (who was eating the last of the cotton candy) from behind in a hug, and Marlene, Dorcas, Frank and Alice walking over to them holding hands with their respective others. 

\- Sirius couldn’t help but beam down at them.

- “JAMIE, MOONY ASKED ME OUT!”

- “ITS ABOUT DAMN TIME, TOO!” He shouted back, earning a round of laughter.

- “Same could be said for you, James Potter.” Lily smirked, bumping her hip into his.

\- James started gaping like a fish.

- “R...really? You ... you won’t hex me if I ask?” He asked, shell shocked.

\- Lily giggled and shook her head.

\- James just picked her up by the waist and spun her around on the spot.

- “Lilypad, love of my life, would you go out with me?”

- “Yes!” She smiled, and finally kissed him.

\- James supposed Lily was right after all.

\- Muggle Fun Fairs were their own sort of magic.


End file.
